Learning To Trust Again, Hiley
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Miley has lost everything and shuts out everyone except her best friend selena. Now when Demi and the boys Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall come into the picture, Will she block them out like everyone else or Learn to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

I was happy then, in the past. Now everything is in ashes. My relationships, my dreams, my hopes, my entire life in itself. What did I do? Was I not good enough? Was it because I wasn't perfect like those other girls? Am I just so broken nobody wants me? As I close my eyes that's all I could think about. How I was a screw up and nobody could fix me, better yet want me. A warm salty tear rolled down my flushed cheek as my bottom lip began to tremble. This house seemed so empty without my family, my sisters and brother and adoring parents. It's been 3 years since they all died in a fatal car crash on their way to see my recital up in Denver, Colorado. Now all that is left are pictures on the wall, memories that will never fade. I sigh as I wipe my tears and slowly make my way to my room through the cold empty house. I passed each of their rooms, unchanged and exactly how they left it. Which is how I liked it because then I could pretend they were actually here, with me. Though in the back of my head I knew they weren't and I was going to have to get rid of things soon enough. Maybe I could rent out the rooms? Post an ad? I don't know, maybe.

The next day I made my way to my school, being a junior in high school, and saw my only friend Selena at my locker. Today I wore my basic attire of black skinny jeans and black Ramones band tee with black converse, my long auburn hair in waves to my wait and dark makeup on my eyes, a piercing on my nose and lip. I didn't care what other people thought about how I looked, this was how I felt like dressing. I made my way to my locker and approached Selena who was in bright clothing and had a big smile on her face. "Hey Miley!" I smiled a bit back and softly said, "Hey Sel." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace while saying, "Guess what!" I frown and ask, "What?" "We are getting seven exchange students today from England, five guys and one girl! I bet the guys are going to be hot!" I laugh and roll my eyes at her. "Selena, you can go after them all you want. You know I don't get close to anyone but you." Pity and sadness fills her eyes as she replies, "I understand that, Mi. Though one day you are going to have to let someone else in. A guy. One who won't treat you like that bastard before did. You can't keep everyone else out." I find myself looking at the ground, not being able to meet her eyes. I hated remembering him. The way he hit me, the way he yelled mean remarks at me, treated me like a slave. The way he used me like a toy and beat me until I could barely breathe. I still have long scars on my side, right thigh, and a tiny yet very visible scar on my right cheek that I try to hide with makeup. It makes me feel ugly, disgusting. "It's just too hard Selena. I can't let someone in like that again. I can't get hurt anymore, I can't take it." She sighs but a loud noise of the schools front doors being opened caused us to turn our heads. In walked the most attractive five guys I have ever seen and one very pretty brunette girl. The one with the curly hair caught my eyes the most. He was the definition of hot but the total opposite of me. He was preppy and you could tell by his style and the way he walked while I was dark and careless. His green eyes suddenly flashed to me and traveled over my body, then locking his green eyes with my blue ones. I found myself hypnotized and yanked myself away from my stupor to turn away and start to walk the opposite direction to my first period. There was a connection between us when we met eyes, and I didn't like it. I sat myself down in my desk as the rest of the class piled in, including the handsome boy. I shifted my hair so it could cover the scar that lies on my face and waited for class to start. Finally the teacher got everyone to sit and announced, "Class this is one of our new exchange students, Harry Stines." So that's his name, Harry. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to find him gazing at me. Great, the hot new guy is looking at me. This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Why is he taking an interest in me? Nobody does. Not since….him. Im Miley Conner. That should explain everything. Finally as first period ended, I quickly grabbed all my things and tried to get to the library without getting bothered. I was almost there when a hand gripped my arm, sending flashbacks of dark times before, causing me to jump a bit. I clear my throat and turn to the person. It was Harry. "Sorry to scare you, love. I'm Harry Stines. What's your name?" I couldn't let him know my name. I opened my mouth to say some witty remark but decided against it and smashed my lips together in a thin line. I tug my arm away and turn before stalking away, making it in the library and taking a seat. He didn't follow. Good.

Around lunch I made my way to my locker to meet Selena, and saw her talking to Harry. My heart stopped for a second and my breath hitched in my throat. I turn on my heel and run toward the front of the school, towards my fifth period that came after lunch with Mrs. Rochester. There, in her classroom, I could be me. I could set myself free. It was music class, where I wrote lyrics, beautiful music. It where my life made sense. When I entered the class Mrs. Rochester was at her desk eating her lunch. She smiled at me and said, "Take a seat, Miley." I smile back and sit in my usual seat by the window. She lied down her sandwich on her napkin and asked, "So any new lyrics I can look at from you?" I blush and nod taking out my song notebook and hand it to her. She flipped through the pages and finally looked up at me. Amazement filled her eyes and face as she says, "This is amazing Miley. So much depth and feeling and hurt. Its beautiful." I crack a half smile and reply, "My life is my inspiration." Pity filled her eyes, but I was used to that look. The bell finally rang and once again students piled into their classes. And once again Harry was in mine.

Harry's POV:

There she was. God, she was gorgeous even with the whole dark getup and mysterious attitude. Her dark tresses covered most of her lovely face but I could plainly see her bright blue eyes, plump pink lips with a piercing, and a cute little nose that contained a stud piercing. She had amazing curves that just made my mouth water. I wish she would talk to me but every time she would just turn away and ignore me. Especially when I had gripped her arm earlier, she seemed…scared. So I ended up talking to her best friend Selena. She explained that Miley had some issues due to her past so that's why she doesn't really talk to anyone, let alone me. But right now, in music class, the way the light came through the window lit up her face, highlighted her gorgeous face and made me just want to kiss those desirable lips. I take the only seat left, the one behind her. The teacher rose from her seat and said, "Alright class, we already know our new students so, we have a project coming up. I will be assigning partners and you two will have to write a song." Some people were excited while others didn't like the idea. I actually enjoy it so I don't mind. As she started naming off groups she said my name along with hers. "Harry Stines and Miley Conner." In my head I thought, Yes! I can be with her closer! This is my chance.

Miley's pov

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys POV

Well this sucks. Why did she have to pair us together?! Grudgingly I picked up my bag and trudge toward him. There he sat, looking all handsome and hot and shit. Why God? I fake a smile and sit beside him and say, "Hi." He grins, his green eyes shining, and says, "Hello Miley." I plaster another smile on my face in reply before saying, "So, im a songwriter, my house or your house?" He puts that cute half smile of his on his gorgeous face and then said, "Me too. And You can come to my house and meet my friends." I purse my lips and say, "Okay, and how are all 6 of you exchange students?" Harry laughed and said, "Well Demi is my sister while Liam is my cousin and the others are my best friend and when we told our Headmaster he said we could all go since there was enough space. Here is my address."He handed me a slip of paper. I nodded and then realized I was being nice. So I sneered and then said, "Whatever, see you then. Bye." I then spun around and walked quickly away, secretly feeling guilty for being a bitch. I just didn't want to get hurt, im so vulnerable. Finally when I reached the front of the school Selena was waiting in her old dark blue corvette honking her horn. "Come on Mi!" I ran and jumped in the car, closing the door behind me. Selena says, "So what are we doing?" I let out a huff and say, "Unfortunately I have to go to Harry's house for the music project. Wanna come?" She shrugs and replies, "Sure."

We finally made it to Harry's house to find him and two of the other handsome boys playing a little football. Harry was without a shirt , showing off his amazing body. I cleared my throat and he turned and smiled at me before getting hit in the side of the head with a football. "Ouch Liam!" Harry hollered while holding his head. I laughed and caught eyes with Liam, who smiled warmly in return. He had a really nice face. Selena then said, "Well Harry and Miley need to work on their project. Does anybody else want to watch a movie?" Zayn, who thought Selena was beautiful, then said, "I will definitely." Niall and Louis agreed. Liam then while taking a quick glance at me, reluctantly said, "Okay." While they all went into the T.V. room , Harry and I walked into what he called his Music Room. What caught my eye was his guitar. It was decorated so beautifully, every picture having a meaning. I picked it up and touched its glossy wood. "This baby is gorgeous." He smiles sadly and said, "It was my dad's." I frowned and said , "Did he, you know, pass on?" His eyes went to his shoes and he said sadly, "Yeah, three years ago…" I sigh, knowing how he felt, "Im so sorry." His eyes then went to my face and he asked, "Why are you so rude to me during school?" I sighed and said, "Its complicated, im sorry. Its just really complicated." He laughs with no humor and spoke, "Trust me I know complicated. You can talk to me." He locked eyes with me and I almost told him. I really almost did. "I-I cant. Not yet anyways." He nods and says, "Okay I understand, but know im here and you can trust me." His word hit me like bricks. Trust. Trust was too hard.

"Lets get to playing. Any ideas for lyrics?" He cleared his throat and said, "I actually wanted to write about, you know, losing someone you love. People who are the closest to you. Is that okay?" I nod, I could really relate to that. "Okay, Lets start with the first verse…" 3 hours later we finished the first verse, perfecting it. "Lets try it okay?" I nod and hand him the guitar. He begins to strum the guitar..

"_Cant seem to focus_

_Everywhere I go, your ghost is what I see_

_Haunting me_

_Bringing back Stinging memories_

_Knowing youre gone, never coming home_

_My heart over time has turned to stone_

_Never felt to goddamn alone_

_I feel so cold"_

Those lyrics…they said everything I wished to say. I finally looked up at Harry and he was looking at me, "That was really good. How about you make the chorus and I finish the verses?" I nod. An awkward silence passes and I then say, "Well, why don't we join them downstairs and see if their done with the movie?" He then replies, "Okay." He then lays his hand on my back and guides me to the tv room. My skin tingled where his hand laid,a slight blush rushed to my cheeks. God, why couldn't I just let him in?

Harry's POV

Oh how lovely she was, I wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her forever. I know somewhere under that façade of hers lies pain and grief of something. I really think im falling for this girl. Miley. Even the thought of her name brings a smile to my face. As my hand rested on her back I saw her cheeks turn pink, making her look even more adorable. I kept glancing at her as we made our way to the TV room and sat down on the couch where they were still watching the movie. "I thought the movie would be over by now?" Selena then playfully glared at Zayn and said, "Well someone decided to start a popcorn fight!" We all laughed and continued watching the movie. Somewhere in between I wrapped my arm around her and she didn't move away. She then rested her pretty head on my shoulders and I couldn't help but grin. I then tilted my head so it laid on hers and pulled her closer. Our bodies seemed to fit, like we were made for each other in a way. Finally when the movie ended Selena yawned and said, "Well we better get going! Bye Zayn! Bye Louis, Niall, and Liam! Bye Harry!" She hugs us and then says, "Ill start the car." She rushes out to the car and All the boys went in the kitchen to eat. I was left alone with Miley. She then says softly, "Well I guess I should say goodnight…" I sighed and worked up the Courage to lean in and try to kiss her..

Miley's POV

HOLY CRAP HE IS GOING TO KISS ME

Hey guys! Comment if you think she should kiss him back!

Plus, about what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

Omg he is really going to kiss me! Crap, I want to kiss him too… Oh god. I couldn't control myself, so I leaned in too and my lips met his. Sparks flew and I felt my arms travel to go around his neck and pull him closer. Though when I knew what I really was doing I quickly pulled away and took a step back, clearing my throat. "Well, I will, uh, see you tomorrow." With that I ran out to the car and slid in quickly. Selena looked at the expression on my face and asked, "You okay there?" I groaned and put my head in my hands and said, "He kissed me." She gasped and grinned before saying, "Really?! That's great! Did you kiss him back?" I once again groaned and nodded. "Miley, He really likes you give him a chance to prove that he is different. Okay?" I sighed and replied, "Okay, I'll think about it..." With that they drove home and I lied awake in her bed thinking and thinking. That next morning I ran up to Selena smiling, "Yes. I decided yes!" Selena squealed and said happily, "Yay! Lets get to school and you can tell him!" We got into my car and raced to school to find Harry. Once spying him I walked fast over to him with Selena on my trail. Once I was 10 yards away I yelled, "Harry! I have to tell you something!" He smiled and as I got closer I was about to tell him and blonde jumped into his arms. Megan Foster. She kissed him and said, "Yes I will go out with you babe!" My mouth dropped open as my heart twinges with hurt. Tears threatened to gather in my eyes but I held them back and turned around to face Selena. Her hand covered her mouth but came off it so she could whisper to me, "Oh honey, I am so sorry." My bottom lip trembled as I use all my strength to say, "It's okay, I'm okay." With that I walked away from her and went to the front of the school where I could be alone. I took deep, shaggy breaths trying to keep everything in and bottled up. With shaky hands I pulled out a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. Taking a deep drag, I slowly blew the smoke out, trying to be calm and ease my shaking hands. I then was interrupted by a voice I didn't quite recognize. "You're really not supposed to smoke on campus. Or at all even." I turn to see Liam and I scoff. "What do you want?" He walks to stand beside me and says, "Making sure you were okay actually. I saw you walk out and you had a look in your eyes I didn't like." I look at him questioningly, "A look?" He nodded. "You looked lost and sad. I think I know why." I look away and take another drag of the cigarette in my hand. "You like my brother. I know he kissed you, and then kissed Megan today because he asked her out. I know it hurt you. I could see it, it was written on your face. So here I am, wanting to comfort you because my brother is an ass." I look at him with a little smile and say, "Thanks Liam. But I don't need any more comforting. I'm a big girl." I turned away from him again and began to walk away but his words stopped me in my tracks. "It's also because I like you, I really do. From when I first saw you and when you came to the house, I thought you were beautiful and independent and I just wanted you. So what I'm saying now is that I want you to give me a chance instead. Forget my brother after he was an ass. I am here and I am willing to do anything for you to just give me a chance. "I turned to him and whispered, "I am not worth it." He shook his head. "You're worth it, trust me. Go out with me tonight at 8?" I smiled and nodded before saying, "Pick me up at 7:45." I then walked away, putting out my cigarette, and walked to Selena. "You okay girl?" I nod and smile at her. "Yeah I'm fine, got a date tonight though." Her eyes widen and she asks, "Who?" My eyes travel to Liam who was smiling at me. Selena gasps and says, "Aww that's so cute! He totally likes you; you can see it on his face! I'm glad this Harry thing has pushed you to him." I nod and then catch eyes with Harry who had his arm around Megan. I gave him a dead look and looked away. "Let's go to class Selena."

Harry's POV

Miley is mad at me. Oh god what have I done?! I sigh and Liam and Louis approach me. I look at Liam and ask, "Why so smiley?" Louis laughed and said, "He has a date tonight." I frown in confusion and ask, "With who?" Louis looks at Liam cautiously and Liam answers with a smile, "Miley." WHAT?! Oh no. He can't go with her. He just can't. Oh what do I do to fix this?!


End file.
